Yutaka's China Experience
Yutaka's China Experience is a video made by Igor the Mii with Aid of CoolGamer23 and Pingy Animatronic. Cast Princess as Yutaka Zhong Zack as CoolGamer23 Brian as Wataru Hoshi Eric as Susumu Hori Ivy as Konata Izumi Paul as Igor Kimbelry as Info-chan Transcript [The video starts in Drillimation Studios with the Driller Engine Theme of Simon music from Super Castlevania 4.] Yutaka: "Hey Driller, can I look Chinese? I could make my eyes thinner and make my name Yutaka Zhong." CoolGamer23: "Yutaka, you've always looked Chinese to me." walks off-screen. The screen is set in the break room. Wataru: "What's that smell?" Susumu: "Chinese takeout, like always." Konata: "That makes me hungry." Susumu: "I hope Yutaka's having rice cakes with bean jam, because I eat them for lunch every day." enters the break room Igor: "Yutaka, Should we go to china?" Yutaka: "Sure! You should come!" Igor: "How long's the trip?" Yutaka: "Around three hours." Susumu: "Yutaka, I think the trip's gonna be too expensive!" Igor: "Look at this budget! It's going to cost over 2,000 ingots!" CoolGamer23: "Yutaka is not an imbecile! Looks like she has a solution!" Yutaka: "I know what the solution is. I've been selling a lot of Chinese artwork of mine on Deviantart, preferably making 300 ingots a month." music stops and the scene changes. Konata: "Driller, I need to see Yutaka!" CoolGamer23: "Sorry, but she's currently in a talk with her parents right now." Konata: "Please, it's important!" CoolGamer23: "Okay then. knocks on the door. Mr. and Mrs. Kobayakawa, Konata needs to see you." Yutaka: opens the door "What now?" Konata: "Please Yutaka! Don't go to China without me!" Yutaka: "OK..." the Airport has followed Igor all along Igor: "Uh?" Yutaka: "Heh, we got our own private plane! I supposedly look amazing in this qipao. I even took a picture of it and posted it on Instagram saying I look incredibly gorgeous! But now I have to get ready." is cut to on the plane with Yutaka and her iPad TTS Voice: "Xiao" Yutaka: "Xiao!" TTS Voice: "Ai" Yutaka: "Ai!" gets mad Yutaka: "Ugh, this language is hard!" Igor: "Chill down, Yutaka!" gets a Skype call from CoolGamer23 "What is it, Driller?" CoolGamer23: "How's it going?" Igor: "Pretty good. Unfortunately, Yutaka's having trouble trying to learn the Chinese language. points the front camera to Yutaka. Yutaka, learning Chinese is pretty difficult. You have to memorize all the characters. The kanji you learned in school should help you get around." CoolGamer23: "Yeah, I've spent my entire life trying to learn the Japanese language, especially the kanji." Info-chan: "私はイゴールが大好きです。(Watashi wa Igooru ga daisuki desu.)" Igor: "What?" CoolGamer23: "She said "I Love Igor.", got it?" Igor: "Oh." Yutaka: "My throat is tired. Time for a rice cake break from that tough language. pulls out a rice cake and consumes it." Info-chan: "Igor, can i ask you a favor?" Igor: "Yes?" Info-chan: "I think something is bugging me on my back." looks at Info-chan Igor: "Nothing here." Info-chan: "Oh, ありがとう!" CoolGamer23: "She said "Thank you!", Okay?" Igor: "Any time now..." Konata: "Gee, I wonder." Igor: "Finally, we get a break from our nemesis King Empty Jay." CoolGamer23: "Heh heh, no more of those stupid idiots for a while. I recently combatted a threat by Mint Cookie and now he is grounded." Igor: "And BlueSnowdrop14 recently apologized. Even though she quit KEJA, King Empty Jay was getting worse." CoolGamer23: "Yup." falls asleep Igor: "Info-chan is sleeping...Aww...." is still asleep Igor: "Um, インフォちゃんは最高です。(Info-chan wa saikou desu.)" CoolGamer23: "Let me guess, "Info-chan is the best."?" Igor: "Yep, she taught me some Japanese." few hours pass, and the plane lands in Shanghai. Konata: "Woo hoo, we're here!" Yutaka: "As you didn't know, this is a place called Shanghai. It is the most populous city in China hitting a record of 20 million people." Igor: "Watch out girls, China is the most populous country in the world. It holds over 1.35 billion people. Prepare for enclosed spaces." wakes up Info-chan: "Yawn..." Igor: "You're awake, Info-chan!" WIP